<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting you know that I know by baeconandeggs, masaringo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186430">Letting you know that I know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs'>baeconandeggs</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaringo/pseuds/masaringo'>masaringo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and he gets anxious and hates himself for a little bit), (because baek is dumb), (but everything turns out well!!), Byun Baekhyun &amp; Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Cam Boy Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Identity Porn, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, this gets kinkier than expected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaringo/pseuds/masaringo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These were the facts: Baekhyun had been sort of in love (well, not in love but. At least in lust. And in like) with Loey, his favorite cam boy, for months. Loey, it turns out, was Chanyeol, who now owned a bubble tea shop like two minutes away from his house. And he also had the prettiest face he'd ever seen. And his voice was even better when it didn't come from his tinny speakers. And also, Baekhyun's dick really had a thing for his voice. And for him in general.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BAE2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting you know that I know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/gifts">cocobunki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Recipient:</b> cocobunki<br/><span class="small"><b>Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.</b> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.</span></p><p> </p><p><b>Author's Note:</b> To the mods, once again thank you for your patience and for once again holding this wonderful fest. You really are the best!<br/>To the prompter, thank you for this prompt, it hasn't left my mind since the first time I read it (even when I had cough planned and written for one of the other ones, I couldn't stop thinking about it), so, here it is! I really hope it meets your expectations.<br/>And to everyone else who reads this, where and whenever you do, I hope you're safe, and that this makes you laugh and forget for a little while about everything else going on in the world.<br/>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"I can't believe" Jongdae started, making Baekhyun automatically roll his eyes, "that with all the free, easily available porn in the internet you're spending all your money watching some dude get himself off."
</p><p>
It wasn't the first time they had had this argument. It wasn't even in the first five times, if Baekhyun recalled correctly. And he did, sadly.
</p><p>
And his best friend was right, sadly.
</p><p>
But, hear him out. Baekhyun was a responsible adult, with a full time job that paid the bills. He didn't go out a lot (sometime after his twenty-third birthday he began to actually appreciate getting to sleep early, to his dismay), didn't buy expensive shit, and had actually learnt how to budget.
</p><p>
So, he could allow himself to spend however much he pleased in whatever he liked. And what he liked, it turns out, was watching Loey jerk off. Sue him.
</p><p>
What Jongdae didn't get (and he would never do, considering Baekhyun was never, <i>ever</i> going to tell him) was that Loey was his soulmate. His sex soulmate. It sounded crazy, he knew. Maybe even a little bit psychopathic, surely a lot pathetic, thinking you and the cam boy you watched every day had a connection. But, after almost a year of the best orgasms in his life, Baekhyun was a believer.
</p><p>
He'd stumbled upon his account on one of his free evenings, lazing around on his bed and browsing for porn that caught his eye. He was getting bored already, nearly closing his browser, before a preview made him pause. He couldn't tell you, now, what about that particular image, a gorgeous man on his knees facing the camera, had made him click the link.
</p><p>
There wasn't anything that set it apart from the other thousand of similar previews he'd spent the last half hour staring at. The video turned out to be a free preview, more content behind a paywall, and Baekhyun was once again close to clicking out. But he was horny, and bored, so he stayed.
</p><p>
That was, depending on who you asked, either the worst or best decision he'd made in his life.
</p><p>
The video was, while well filmed and simple, clearly made by an amateur, and a glance at the user's videos told Baekhyun he hadn't been posting for long. Loey, as his bare and to the point bio said, was gay, in his late twenties, and accepting requests.
</p><p>
That night, as Baekhyun watched Loey fuck himself with a pink, sparkly dildo, his face hidden the whole video but his pants and groans loud and clear, he felt something hot and primal in his blood, heat running through his veins even before he took himself in his hand, timing his pumps with Loey's increasingly desperate moans.
</p><p>
They came at the same time, Baekhyun blacking out a little and then, in the middle of his truly impressive afterglow for having had nothing more than his own hand, Baekhyun brought his laptop closer to himself, fumbling with the trackpad until he could finally, finally replay the last few minutes of the video.
</p><p>
With his own edge taken off, he could appreciate what he'd been too gone to see before. He got to see Loey twisting the base of the dildo, tilting his hips to reach deeper into himself, arms trembling, thighs spread, his deep (deep deep deep) voice going a little bit higher every time he pushed himself down.
</p><p>
Baekhyun felt his dick give a valiant effort to get hard again when Loey whined, finally allowing himself some relief and grasping his dick almost lazily, if not for the quickening pace of his hips, huge hands (Baekhyun may or may have not developed a new kink (he totally did)) looking almost delicate in contrast with the angry pink of his dick.
</p><p>
It was fascinating, watching him reach his climax, the way his muscles tensed, from his abdomen to his biceps, his forearm's veins prominent in his pale arms and his tattoos in plain sight. His jaw (perfect, sculpted by the gods) was still all you could see from his face, but the blush that made its way down his neck and chest was unmistakable.
</p><p>
Baekhyun held his breath the whole time Loey came, watching with rapt interest the way his cum painted his abdomen, the way he was incredibly still for a long, drawn out moment before his muscles relaxed, panting as his whole body seemed to deflate.
</p><p>
That night Baekhyun had pressed the <i>subscribe to channel</i> button faster than he'd ever before, and for the past year Loey had been his daily source of joy.
</p><p>
From regular videos where he fucked himself with an array of toys, to trying warming lube for the first time, to live stream sessions where he answered viewer's questions with his hand on himself and his microphone close to the bed, body perfectly in view but face hidden as usual, Baekhyun had watched them all.
</p><p>
He'd even talked to him a couple of times. 
</p><p>
Baekhyun wanted to believe that he wasn't like those creepy viewers that commented dirty things and made cam boys uncomfortable, but in one of the first live streams that Baekhyun had caught live Loey had bashfully admitted that he liked being praised. And, well, who was Baekhyun to deny him anything?
</p><p>
So, he'd become a regular commenter, telling Loey how good he looked, what a good boy he was. There was something about watching Loey tilt his head towards the screen as he touched himself just after he'd sent the comment, and hearing a moan, that made Baekhyun feel that he was the cause of it, that made the whole thing that much more intimate.
</p><p>
Besides, Baekhyun had to thank the dumb username he'd registered his account with for Loey's attention. Because, honestly, how else would Baekhyun find himself exchanging dog pictures with his favorite cam boy in a porn site's chat room than with a username such as corgibutt04?
</p><p>
The first time it had happened, Baekhyun had nearly thrown his phone into the pot of ramen he was making. When he'd gotten an email from the site telling him he had a private message, he'd thought it'd be some bot trying to get him to subscribe to a new channel, at best. He hadn't expected Loey asking him if he actually liked dogs or if it was some kink he didn't want to hear about.
</p><p>
That's how they'd found themselves talking occasionally. Baekhyun wouldn't say it was a terribly regular thing, but every once in a while he'd get home to a message from Loey. They'd rarely discuss his videos, save for Loey telling him he'd seen his comments and Baekhyun taking the opportunity to double check he wasn't making him uncomfortable, and their chat consisted of cute photos of dogs they'd seen more often than not.
</p><p>
So, he wasn't going to tell his best friend that he actually liked Loey, because it was dumb. And ridiculous. And Jongdae would never understand that not only was Loey the best thing to happen to his nonexistent sex life, but that he also liked his personality, and the way he texted, and the way his voice was comforting enough it had made Baekhyun both horny and sleepy on its own more times than he could count.
</p><p>
But now he was getting tired of listening to Jongdae monologuing about how he should at least try to find another hobby that didn't include his hand on his dick, so he pretended to go through a tunnel ("You're walking home from work, there are no tunnels!") and ended the call.
</p><p>
He was just a block away from his apartment when he realized the shop that had been under renovation for the past few months finally seemed to open its doors. Baekhyun let his eyes roam around the front, eyes lighting up when he realized what it was he was seeing. 
</p><p>
Originally a run-down antique shop, now the front of the store was colorful and bright, filled with a new life. A bubble tea shop. Finally.
</p><p>
With a new skip in his step, unusual for after work hours, Baekhyun entered the shop, taking in the sweet smell in the air and the clean, bright inside. He was scanning the menu over the counter, praying that they had strawberry bubble tea, when a deep, oddly familiar voice greeted him.
</p><p>
Three things happened at roughly the same time: Baekhyun raised his eyes, ready to place his order. He noticed that the guy standing in front of him was the most beautiful, most perfect, most surreally surreal thing he'd ever seen.  And, he realized that, somehow, he was impossibly, embarrassingly hard.
</p><p>
Baekhyun had a moment of intense panic he hadn't felt since he was fifteen and getting random erections throughout his day, and moved to place his laptop bag in front of himself. He thanked every being out there for the counter separating him from the gorgeous barista. Who was still waiting for his answer, bright smile (did everyone have so many teeth?) taking on a confused edge.
</p><p>
Baekhyun swallowed, trying his best to get his brain out of his confused, weirdly turned on state, and shook his head, plastering a smile on his face as he placed his order.
</p><p>
The guy, Chanyeol, if his name tag was accurate, asked him if he was willing to wait for five minutes while the new batch of tapioca pearls got done. Baekhyun shrugged, still feeling hot under his collar and flustered, and sat by the counter.
</p><p>
Chanyeol made small talk with him as he waited, and soon Baekhyun could get over his I'm-so-hard-in-public-wtf state and actually contribute to the conversation. He learnt that today was the first day of the shop, as he'd suspected, and that Chanyeol was not only its only employee, but the owner as well, and that this shop was his baby and pride.
</p><p>
Baekhyun couldn't help but feel endeared, making a silent vow to step into the shop at least a couple of times a week after work. 
</p><p>
It certainly didn't hurt that not only was their bubble tea one of the best he'd ever had, as he was soon able to confirm, but that it was Chanyeol, of all people, who served it.
</p><p>
"Oh, wait! I almost forgot," Chanyeol said when he was halfway through his strawberry bubble tea, "here, have some cookies. I made an extra batch to give away for opening day."
</p><p>
Baekhyun, not one to reject free food (he was pretty sure that's why he'd become friends with at least half of his college buddies) perked up at the words, following him with his eyes as Chanyeol retrieved a dish from one of the cupboards behind the counter and placed some shortbread cookies on it.
</p><p>
When Chanyeol reached out to hand him the dish, tho, Baekhyun felt his heart stop. And then almost really, literally stop, as he choked on a tapioca ball.
</p><p>
You see, Baekhyun wasn't an expert in many things. He certainly wasn't an expert on tattoos, not at all. But when Chanyeol's sleeve pulled back, the small tattoo in his inner wrist turned out to be one that not only Baekhyun recognized, but that he was intimately familiar with.
</p><p>
It had been a few months back when Loey had gotten a question about his tattoos in one of his live streams. Baekhyun had noticed them pretty much from the get go, but he'd still been enraptured as he watched him explain them and their stories, pointing at each one and showing them to the camera.
</p><p>
That's why, when he saw the small L-1485 tattoo on Chanyeol's wrist, something clicked in his mind.
</p><p>
After Chanyeol's forceful patting on his back had finally dislodged the tapioca ball from his air ducts, Baekhyun coughed for a moment, mostly to regain control of his senses before he had to face Chanyeol—<i>Loey</i>—again.
</p><p>
Figures that he'd gotten hard when Chanyeol had first taken his order, considering he'd spent the past year conditioning himself to associate that voice with the best orgasms of his life. 
</p><p>
Seriously, what where the fucking chances.
</p><p>
His brain was obviously not completely back online tho, as the first words that left his mouth were a choked, tight "omg it's you", eyes drawn once again to the tattoo, as if to check he hadn't hallucinated it.
</p><p>
"Uhm. Excuse me?"
</p><p>
Chanyeol's words, paired with his raised eyebrow when Baekhyun lifted his eyes from his arm, finally managed to shake him. <i>Get a fucking grip and don't make this weird</i>, he told himself. 
</p><p>
Waving a hand in dismissal, he chuckled, awkward even to his own ears, before saying something about what a nice tattoo Chanyeol had there. Which, admittedly, sounded like a phrase a 14 year-old would use to flirt, but he didn't think he was capable of much else.
</p><p>
Chanyeol was still staring at him, a calculating glint in his eyes that hadn't been there before, and Baekhyun rushed to finish his bubble tea, before making some excuse about having to water his cactus and leaving.
</p><p>
That night, Baekhyun's mind was in such a state he couldn't even find it in himself to tune into Loey's live stream when he got the notification (which was saying a lot, honestly).
</p><p>
These were the facts: Baekhyun had been sort of in love (well, not in love but. At least in lust. And in like) with Loey for months. Loey, it turns out, was Chanyeol, who now had a bubble tea shop like two minutes away from his house. And he also had the prettiest face he'd ever seen. And his voice was even better when it didn't come from his tinny speakers. And also, Baekhyun's dick really had a thing for his voice. And for him in general.
</p><p>
But, also, Baekhyun was extremely aware of how delicate the whole situation was. Chanyeol had obviously wanted to keep his identity a secret, if the careful way he always positioned his camera and moved himself in his videos to avoid showing his face was anything to go by. Bringing up the fact that Baekhyun had recognized him, by his tattoo of all things, would be creepy and intrusive, even if it wasn't like he'd done it on purpose.
</p><p>
And, while not telling him he knew about Loey didn't feel right either, Baekhyun concluded that, if he wanted to get to know Chanyeol for who he was, he'd have to deal with that. And he really, really wanted to. Even before he'd realized he was Loey he'd wanted to. He was cute, and funny, and had laughed at Baekhyun's jokes. Their brief interaction had held more chemistry than the last ten dates Baekhyun had been to. Combined.
</p><p>
Hopefully, Chanyeol would think that too.
</p><p>
He made his way to the shop the following day with newfound determination, greeting Chanyeol and chatting with him as he prepared orders (he was pleased to notice a couple of customers come and go as he was there), keeping the conversation light and friendly. Normal.
</p><p>
And, honestly, it was easy. Chanyeol was a nice dude, obviously, and after the first minute where he'd been sort of stiff and Baekhyun wondered if he'd made it that awkward the day before that he would never want to talk to him again, he loosened up, smiles coming easy and conversation flowing even with the frequent pauses to talk to other customers.
</p><p>
Baekhyun left that day feeling better with life. He hadn't even gotten hard that day! And Chanyeol seemed to genuinely like him!
</p><p>
Over the next few weeks things were... Good. Better than Baekhyun could have possibly imagined, definitely.
</p><p>
Because finding out Chanyeol was Loey didn't fundamentally change anything.
</p><p>
He liked Chanyeol, all on his own (well, as much as you could like someone you've just met—he was intrigued, and liked spending time with him, and wouldn't mind kissing him at all) and he still liked Loey. A lot. 
</p><p>
And, after a couple of days of holding off, just after meeting Chanyeol, he's gone back to watching his streams.
</p><p>
And it was good, as it always was, but Baekhyun hadn't expected it to be <i>better</i>. He hadn't expected that knowing Chanyeol, being able to see the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, the way he laughed until snorting, the way he talked and moved and walked, would make watching him jerk off from the neck down so much more... Intense. Rewarding.
</p><p>
Their relationship had progressed, as well. Baekhyun had taken to spending most of his time after work on Chanyeol's shop, talking to him when he wasn't busy, working on his laptop when he was. Chanyeol didn't mind, had even admitted to liking the company when Baekhyun had asked, barely able to keep himself from sounding nervous, whether he minded his presence there.
</p><p>
And then, like something out of Baekhyun's sappiest, most romantic daydreams, they had slowly shifted into actually being friends.
</p><p>
It went on like this: they exchanged numbers, first to send each other links to things they'd talked about, then devolving into sending each other memes, and dog pictures, and texting late into the night about anything and everything. Then came the dinners after Chanyeol closed up, first sometimes and then almost every day, shifting to ordering take out or cooking at either of their places when they got tired of visiting the same restaurant down the street from the shop.
</p><p>
It took Jongdae teasing him about how his own best friend had forgotten him now that he had a real life actual crush to realize that, over the last few months, Chanyeol had stepped into the role fully, Loey barely a thought on the back burner. 
</p><p>
It terrified Baekhyun, to be honest. He didn't remember the last time he'd liked anyone at all, let alone the last time he'd liked anyone so much.
</p><p>
He wanted to actually date Chanyeol, a thought that came as a surprise even to himself, considering he'd spent the last few years on his own and happy about that, enjoying having his own space and freedom. 
</p><p>
But he had realized that he liked having Chanyeol in his house, weaving himself into his space the way he had into his thoughts, liked the idea of holding his hand, of seeing him first thing in the morning, of kissing him.
</p><p>
But, he knew he was getting way ahead of himself.
</p><p>
Because Chanyeol still didn't know that he knew he was Loey, and that didn't sound fair to him.
</p><p>
And the longer their friendship went on, the closer they got, the more Baekhyun felt like he was somehow taking advantage of him, in a way that almost made him nauseous whenever he thought about it for too long.
</p><p>
But things with Chanyeol were so, so good, that he couldn't bear the thought of ruining it all, of making Chanyeol so uncomfortable he wouldn't want to spend time with him anymore. And he'd understand, if that happened.
</p><p>
Chanyeol had nothing to be ashamed of, not in Baekhyun's eyes, at least, but he also didn't know if his knowing would be a deal breaker, if he'd want these two sides of himself to be as separate as possible.
</p><p>
It didn't help that he couldn't even talk to his best friend about it. While Jongdae was generally a very supportive best friend, his judgement about Loey notwithstanding, something didn't feel right about telling him a secret that didn't belong to him. 
</p><p>
So, he'd laugh whenever Jongdae joked about Chanyeol finally making him forget about Loey for more than 5 minutes, and poked back at him whenever he felt the truth about to spill.
</p><p>
Considering Jongdae had been his better half for most of his life, he sometimes thought about just spilling everything, needing his friend's opinion more than ever, but he couldn't bear the thought of breaking Chanyeol's trust in yet another way.
</p><p>
So, he didn't say anything. Tried to push the thought away whenever it popped up, whenever he wanted to comment on something Loey had said in a stream, or when he realized his comments were now more sweet and loving than sexy.
</p><p>
It wasn't that bad, tho. He still had Chanyeol there, and he still had Loey, in the semi-distant way he'd always had, still texting him photos of cute dogs whenever he could, but otherwise keeping his distance. If he only sent him half the pics he took, reserving the other half for his normal chat with Chanyeol, then only he would know.
</p><p>
And being with Chanyeol felt so natural, as easy as breathing. It also helped that they just... liked a lot of the same things. They liked video games and dogs and music, had a similar outlook on life and happiness and the future, and could be loud and annoying together without getting tired of each other. 
</p><p>
They fit, in a way that Baekhyun hadn't fit with anyone he'd ever been interested in, romantically, and that was just... huge. 
</p><p>
He could see a future of them together, beyond just dating for a while and sleeping together (and <i>God</i>, did he want to sleep with Chanyeol. Some days it felt like the only thing he could think about, having him in his bed, under him, his gorgeous hands wrapped around him and the taste of his skin in his mouth and-).
</p><p>
Anyway, Baekhyun wanted to think that he'd gotten to know Chanyeol pretty well. After all, having spent months on end hanging out with him whenever he wasn't working, or asleep, or meeting with Jongdae, meant that they'd learnt to read each other to the point they could converse almost entirely out of facial expressions, something particularly useful whenever the bubble tea shop was packed (something that, to Baekhyun's undeserved pride, was happening extremely frequently).
</p><p>
That's why, whenever something was off with Chanyeol, Baekhyun was quick to notice, even when he didn't know the cause.
</p><p>
Like that time, when Baekhyun had burst into the shop shortly before rush hour, brandishing his phone because he'd seen the <i>cutest</i> corgi ever on his way over, and had had and impromptu photo shoot with it right there on the street as it's owner laughed along at his enthusiasm. 
</p><p>
Chanyeol had paused for a moment, eyes fixed on him as he rambled on and on about just how much he loved corgis. Which was, admittedly, a monologue he'd made a couple of times in his life. Never before while being sober, tho.
</p><p>
Still, when something that looked a lot like understanding dawned on Chanyeol's face, when he made a little 'oh' noise and looked suddenly a little bit brighter, Baekhyun paused his rambling, momentarily losing himself in the soft smile Chanyeol had on before shaking his head.
</p><p>
"What?" he asked.
</p><p>
Chanyeol shook his head, his smile turning into his patent grin before his attention was called towards the customer coming through the door.
</p><p>
Since then, some things had... shifted. Baekhyun couldn't exactly pinpoint how, but he felt it nonetheless.
</p><p>
Like that time when they'd been hanging out at his place, Baekhyun lying on his couch and playing with his phone, Chanyeol sitting beside his head (as Baekhyun's treacherous mind provided, just a little bit closer and Baekhyun would be pretty much resting on his lap. He tried really hard not to think about it).
</p><p>
They'd been quiet for a while, enjoying the silence between them, when Chanyeol hummed, something about the sound making Baekhyun peer out at him suspiciously.
</p><p>
"What?"
</p><p>
"Nothing," he said, in a tone that was as suspicious as his hum. He let his hand graze the hair on Baekhyun's forehead, making his heart ache a little at the casual touch, "I was just thinking about the other day. When you came to the shop?"
</p><p>
Baekhyun blinked down at his phone, trying to think over the sound of his brain screaming about how nice Chanyeol petting his hair felt, "You’re gonna have to be more specific than that, dude. I spend like... 6 times a week in there."
</p><p>
Chanyeol hummed again. Why was he humming so much?
</p><p>
"I meant that time you showed up with the corgi pictures. Remember?" he didn't wait for an answer. "You seemed to really like corgis."
</p><p>
"Well, of course I do. I mean, have you seen them? How can you not," Chanyeol didn't say anything, "What about then?"
</p><p>
"Oh, nothing," he started carding his hand through his hair, making Baekhyun's eyes flutter as he gently scratched his scalp. "It's just that I have a friend that really likes them, too."
</p><p>
"You do?" Baekhyun asked, slightly boneless.
</p><p>
Chanyeol hummed again. "Yeah. He seems to really love them, too. Especially their butts. We send each other dog pictures all the time."
</p><p>
Baekhyun felt himself freeze all over. That sounded... extremely familiar.
</p><p>
"Yeah?"
</p><p>
"Hm. I just thought it was funny. How the two of you are totally obsessed with them."
</p><p>
Damage control damage control damage control. He could do it.
</p><p>
"Well, I wouldn't say I'm obsessed. I just think they're cute. Anyone would," he said, aiming for nonchalant and probably missing by a mile.
</p><p>
Chanyeol fixed him with a look, "Sure. Because basically giving a Ted Talk about just how much you love corgis totally says 'I like them a normal amount'."
</p><p>
Baekhyun had laughed, and changed the subject, and Chanyeol had let him.
</p><p>
There was no way that Chanyeol knew that corgibutt04 was him, right? And even less of a chance that he knew that Baekhyun knew that he was Loey.
</p><p>
Baekhyun wouldn't put past him his finding out. Even if it would be one hell of a coincidence, Chanyeol was smart. He just couldn't think of a world where Chanyeol knew that he knew and wouldn't be mad at him, wouldn't hate him.
</p><p>
The second time that Baekhyun felt like there was definitely something going on was considerably worse.
</p><p>
He'd been watching another one of Loey's live streams, that were now less frequent than before (Baekhyun knew that it was because Chanyeol spent most of his time either at the shop or with him. Something about it made him feel warmer than he should). Loey was sucking on a lollipop, this time wearing a simple, black mask that covered the upper half of his face almost completely, playing with his dick half heartedly as he answered questions from his viewers.
</p><p>
Baekhyun was thoroughly enjoying himself, guilty conscience momentarily pushed aside, when a new question drew his attention.
</p><p>
"My ideal type?" Loey said, lips tinted red and spit slick as he ran the candy over his lower lip, seemingly deep in thought. His semi-pout quickly turned into his regular, mischievous smirk, and Baekhyun suddenly knew he was up to no good. And God, was that a turn on.
</p><p>
"Let's see. He's shorter than me," that could be pretty much anyone, "he's- cute," Loey had taken a firmer grasp of himself, breath stuttering on a moan. Baekhyun couldn't breathe.
</p><p>
"He has the softest hair ever, and his nose, and his lips and his smile. And his moles, I just wanna-," he wasn't making a lot of sense now, seemingly distracted by the bouts of pleasure he was giving himself, "And his hands, fuck, his hands. I want them on me like yesterday, fuck," he was jerking off in earnest now, and Baekhyun was so hard it ached, but he was frozen in place, watching Loey, Chanyeol, the guy he liked so much he was maybe in love with him touch himself, lollipop forgotten in his other hand, talking about what was obviously not his theoretic ideal type, but a specific guy he liked. 
</p><p>
A guy that sounded a lot like Baekhyun.
</p><p>
It was a while after Loey had stuttered into his orgasm, Baekhyun finally coherent enough to get himself off, when Loey finally gathered the strength to look at the comments, chucking with his voice so deep and rough that Baekhyun seriously considered going for a second round just on the sound alone.
</p><p>
"You asked for my ideal type and I ended up talking about my crush, sorry guys."
</p><p>
Crush. He'd said crush.
</p><p>
Baekhyun had been in an almost daze the rest of the stream, as Loey came down from his high and finished his stream as he always did, watching him turn off his camera and staring at his black screen for a whole five minutes before shaking himself out of it.
</p><p>
He showered, and had dinner, and turned the TV on, all without being able to think about anything but what he'd just heard and seen.
</p><p>
His text notification for Chanyeol was what finally managed to pull him out of his pensive mood.
</p><p>
It wasn't anything of weight, just as most of their texts were, a continuation of their last conversation, a random link or funny tweet.
</p><p>
He honestly didn't know what to think. Because Chanyeol couldn't like him, right? It was too good to be true, that sort of thing didn't happen to Baekhyun.
</p><p>
So what if the description sounded like him? It was vague enough that it could be literally anyone. Baekhyun wouldn't be dumb enough to assume, to hope he was talking about him.
</p><p>
But if he was... That would simultaneously be the best and worst thing to possibly happen to him. The best because well, that would mean that Chanyeol <i>liked</i> him. And that would be the ideal result, what he'd always wanted.
</p><p>
But it would also mean that he'd have to break Chanyeol's heart, because he knew he was Loey, and he hadn't told him in all these months, and he'd been betraying his trust pretty much since the day they met, and that was no way to start a relationship.
</p><p>
And if he did tell him, if he ripped the band-aid off and told him he'd known about Loey all along, there was no way Chanyeol would still want to be his friend, never mind date him.
</p><p>
The third time, though, was the one that sealed the deal.
</p><p>
Baekhyun had, over the couple of weeks since Loey's live stream, been thinking a lot. More than he should, probably. He'd talked himself in and out of Chanyeol actually liking him, and of the repercussions that would have, and had ended up depressed, moody and with his self-worth nearly nonexistent.
</p><p>
So, it wasn't a surprise, really, when Chanyeol had suggested going to a bar for dinner, in an effort to cheer him up. He might not know what was going on in Baekhyun's head (god, he hoped he didn't) but he could still see that he was obviously not his usual cheerful self.
</p><p>
Chanyeol himself had been kind of quiet the last few days, Baekhyun realized when he took a look outside of his own misery. He was probably tired, he reasoned, but he still didn't like seeing him sad, so, while he didn't exactly feel like going out, he figured that some alcohol and a break in their routine would probably do them both good.
</p><p>
And so they found themselves sitting side by side on one of the long tables at the cramped bar near both their houses, a plate of chicken wings and a couple of beers right in front of them.
</p><p>
They had been quiet, or at least quieter than usual, sentences shorter and laughter trailing off awkwardly, and Baekhyun hated it. He kept thinking that he had ruined everything, not even by doing anything but by overthinking himself and their relationship to death.
</p><p>
There wasn't much awkwardness that hadn't been scrapped off after a couple of beers, though. And even less remaining when they finished their food and ordered a couple of shots. Baekhyun could probably drink his weight in alcohol and not get blackout drunk, but he still appreciated the dimming of his senses, the anxiety that had been running along his veins finally quiet after weeks of being constantly present, drowned by the pleasant warmth of alcohol in his veins and Chanyeol by his side.
</p><p>
Chanyeol who, by the way, apparently couldn't hold his alcohol for shit.
</p><p>
Baekhyun had stopped ordering shots for them once he realized that Chanyeol was swerving in his stool after his second one, a dopey grin on his face. Baekhyun couldn't help but smile back, his own tipsiness making him giggle once Chanyeol turned to look at him.
</p><p>
Chanyeol kept looking at him, intense despite his obvious dizziness. Baekhyun shot out a hand, ruffling his hair and making Chanyeol cross his eyes as he followed his movements. Blinking back to refocus his eyes, he smiled dopely, continuing to look at him like he hung the moon.
</p><p>
"You're staring," Baekhyun said after a moment, the hand that was still in his hair making his way to his shoulder, allowing himself to cup his cheek for a moment. Chanyeol pressed up into his hand, nodding after a few seconds.
</p><p>
"Why?"
</p><p>
It hit Baekhyun then that he might not want to hear the answer.
</p><p>
"'Cos you're pretty," Chanyeol said, almost sleepily but clear enough, eyes huge and focused, "You're really pretty."
</p><p>
Baekhyun swallowed, feeling his previous anxiety begin to fight back for the control of his thoughts. In the end, he plastered a smile, doing his best to pretend nothing was wrong. Chanyeol was drunk enough that he probably wouldn't notice.
</p><p>
"Well, thank you, Yeollie," he said, voice rougher than it'd been a moment earlier. He allowed himself a real smile when Chanyeol perked up at the nickname, "You're not so bad yourself."
</p><p>
Chanyeol preened at the comment, and Baekhyun was vividly reminded of how Loey reacted when praised, how good he'd looked when he'd admitted that huge praise kink of his. God, that seemed like a lifetime ago.
</p><p>
Chanyeol's smile dropped a little, and just when Baekhyun was about to ask him what was wrong, he noticed that his eyes were getting droopier, his blinks slower. Baekhyun smiled, internally cooing at just how cute his Chanyeol was, getting sleepy in the middle of a bar after a few drinks. He tightened the hold he still had on his shoulder, smiling at him when Chanyeol startled a little.
</p><p>
"Let's get you home, okay? You were up early this morning."
</p><p>
Baekhyun had already paid their tab at the bar when he'd brought over the last round of drinks, and now was ready to leave, happy to call it a night now, when he'd mostly been able to avoid his anxiety. So, when he felt Chanyeol wrap his hand around his forearm, he felt the beginning of dread curling from the pit of his stomach.
</p><p>
"Noo, don't leave yet! We're having fun, right?" Chanyeol whined, puppy eyes in full force.
</p><p>
"We are, but you're sleepy, right? We can come again and have fun some other time," he proposed, feeling slightly like a kindergarten teacher attempting to negotiate with a particularly stubborn five year-old.
</p><p>
"But I haven't even told you what I wanted to tell you! And it was important!"
</p><p>
Baekhyun sighed, sitting back down, glad that they'd picked a table relatively out of the spotlight. "Okay. What did you want to tell me?"
</p><p>
Chanyeol pouted, "I don't want to tell you like this, it's not romantic."
</p><p>
Baekhyun froze, suddenly having a pretty good idea of what Chanyeol had been planning on telling him that night.
</p><p>
"Don't, then. Let's go home and sleep and you can tell me some other time, okay?" he said, aware that he sounded slightly desperate.
</p><p>
"Noooo. Just wait for a minute, just, let me-"
</p><p>
And then Chanyeol was leaning in, one hand propped on the table and the other on the wall behind Baekhyun's head, holding him upright. Holy shit, Chanyeol was going to kiss him.
</p><p>
Baekhyun dodged his head, his lips landing on the side of his head. Chanyeol made an unhappy noise, tilting his head to try again before Baekhyun put his hand in his chest, pushing him away as gently but firmly as he could.
</p><p>
Chanyeol sat back on his own chair, pouting a little and looking adorably confused. Baekhyun felt his heart stuttering through the panic that had taken hold of him. He was going to have to break Chanyeol's heart, the boy he possibly maybe loved, right here in this bar, because Baekhyun didn't deserve him, and he'd kept him so in the dark that Chanyeol liked him, because he didn't know that Baekhyun knew, because he wouldn't like him if he did.
</p><p>
"Why aren't you kissing me? Don't you want to?"
</p><p>
"You're drunk, Yeol," he said, because despite everything, he couldn't lie to Chanyeol. And he did want to kiss him. So much.
</p><p>
"I'm not that drunk, Baek," he said, looking more serious and focused than he had in a while, "Not enough to not know what I'm doing. And I want to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time."
</p><p>
Baekhyun felt close to crying, the knot of his throat making it hard to speak, voice coming out weak and tiny, "You don't mean that, Yeol. Please."
</p><p>
"I do. And you know I do. I like you so, so much. Like, a lot," Chanyeol took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Baekhyun couldn't find the strength to take it back, "You've made my life brighter in every possible way. I like spending time with you. And talking to you. And I like <i>you</i>."
</p><p>
Baekhyun was shaking his head by the time he was done, feeling a minute away from having a breakdown. "You don't. You wouldn't, if you knew what I know."
</p><p>
"Try me," Chanyeol said, and when Baekhyun looked at him, blinking to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill (fuck, he was so pathetic), he looked serious, eyes fixed on him, not looking the least bit drunk.
</p><p>
"I can't, Yeol. I can't, please. Please. I don't want you to hate me."
</p><p>
"I could never. I promise. There's nothing that would make me hate you."
</p><p>
And he was so earnest, so kind and sweet and so good, and he was right there saying he liked Baekhyun, and Baekhyun couldn't.
</p><p>
"I can't. I just. I've gotta go," he stood up, feeling wobbly and too crowded and too much, and he needed to be out of there, "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? I'm just. Sorry."
</p><p>
And then he ran, literally, which was probably a bad idea, considering it was dark, and crowded, and that he hadn't ran since high school, and his lungs burned when he got into his apartment.
</p><p>
He felt off, wrong in his own skin, uncomfortable in his own home. He wanted to talk to Chanyeol, and at the same time to bury himself in a pile of blankets and not leave for a week, at least.
</p><p>
He forced himself to shower, scrubbing off with maybe more force than necessary, and to make some tea, hoping the familiar ritual would be enough to soothe his frayed nerves.
</p><p>
He picked up his phone, afraid of what he'd find. 
</p><p>
It was worse when he found nothing new, not a single notification from Chanyeol, nothing besides Jongdae checking up on him.
</p><p>
Surely, Chanyeol would want to get in touch with him, right? Maybe he was too hurt about it, about the rejection, and he didn't even want to talk to Baekhyun. He could deal with that. He'd have to.
</p><p>
But. What if he wasn't home yet? After all, Baekhyun had left him in the middle of a bar, drunk and sad and alone. What was he thinking? Should he call him? Should he just show up at his door and tell him he just wanted to make sure he'd made it home safe?
</p><p>
No, he couldn't do either of those things. Because if he was indeed fine, and Baekhyun wanted to think that he was, he'd want to talk to him, to hear some sort of explanation that Baekhyun wasn't ready to give him, yet. Possibly ever.
</p><p>
He'd been pacing his living room (mentally, physically he was exhausted and hadn't moved from his place on his couch for almost an hour) when he got an idea.
</p><p>
Grabbing his phone, he opened the porn site app, going to his conversation with Loey. Nowadays they didn't talk to each other as frequently, mostly because Baekhyun spent most of his time actually either with or texting Chanyeol himself.
</p><p>
Besides, it'd be weird, right? It wasn't as if Loey and corgibutt04 had actual conversations beyond a couple of words and sending each other puppy pics, so it wasn't like Baekhyun could just go and ask him whether he was home, right? That'd be weird, and invasive and-
</p><p>
Baekhyun pressed send.
</p><p>
The reply came almost instantly.
</p><p>
&gt; 23:52
</p><p>
<i>yeah</i>
</p><p>
<i>why?</i>
</p><p>
He sank in on himself from the relief, anxieties momentarily paused. That is, of course, until he remembered that he actually had to message him back.
</p><p>
&lt; 23:54
</p><p>
<i>oh nothing</i>
</p><p>
<i>wanted to talk to u</i>
</p><p>
<i>but didnt want to bother you if you were on a date or sth</i>
</p><p>
&gt; 23:55
</p><p>
<i>well i'm not</i>
</p><p>
<i>i kinda went out</i>
</p><p>
<i>but i fucked things up</i>
</p><p>
Baekhyun bit his lip. Did he want to continue this conversation? Doing that would mean lying to Chanyeol by omission once again, and that was the last thing he wanted. On the other hand, he <i>had</i> told Loey he wanted to talk to him, and leaving him now, when he was obviously sad (because of Baekhyun, wow, he really sucked) would be a dick move.
</p><p>
&lt; 00:01
</p><p>
<i>i'm sure you didnt</i>
</p><p>
<i>do u wanna talk about it?</i>
</p><p>
&gt; 00:02
</p><p>
<i>no</i>
</p><p>
<i>thanks tho</i>
</p><p>
<i>i just hope he doesnt hate me or anything</i>
</p><p>
&lt; 00:03
</p><p>
<i>i'm sure he doesn't</i>
</p><p>
<i>no one could hate you</i>
</p><p>
<i>if anything it's probably his fault</i>
</p><p>
<i>and he doesnt deserve you</i>
</p><p>
<i>and he's an asshole</i>
</p><p>
<i>or something</i>
</p><p>
&gt; 00:07
</p><p>
<i>he's not</i>
</p><p>
<i>but thanks for saying that anyway</i>
</p><p>
<i>goodnight</i>
</p><p>
Baekhyun woke up the next morning feeling hungover and heartbroken and hurt, and a whole bunch of other horrible things.
</p><p>
The worst thing was knowing that this was definitely his fault. He had no one to blame but himself, and God, did he hate that guy. And he felt even worse, whenever he thought about how Chanyeol must be feeling, too. Once again, because of him.
</p><p>
Was it too much to ask to be able to go to sleep and log out of his brain for like an hour or twenty?
</p><p>
He'd been mindlessly scrolling through Twitter, as one did in the morning, when the first notification from Chanyeol popped up.
</p><p>
&gt; 12:15
</p><p>
<i>Baek</i>
</p><p>
That was enough for Baekhyun to lock his phone, push it face down to the bed, and stare at it in horror as it continued to vibrate every once in a while.
</p><p>
He was so fucked. He couldn't even tell if he wanted to know what he was saying or not. Would it be worse if Chanyeol was mad at him, or if he wasn't? God, what if he <i>apologized</i>. Fuck, Baekhyun was going to throw up.
</p><p>
So, he did what any coward would do when faced with the consequences of his actions on a beautiful Saturday morning (well, noon. But Baekhyun was still in bed, so. Morning). 
</p><p>
He ignored it.
</p><p>
He got out of bed, made some gourmet breakfast consisting of reheated leftover fried rice and a fresh cup of coffee, considered showering again even if he had already showered last night, and even cleaned his apartment.
</p><p>
It took maybe a whole hour of ignoring the elephant in the room before he just couldn't take it anymore. He sat back on his bed, carefully turning his phone up just as it lit up with a new notification.
</p><p>
There were... dozens of them. Chanyeol had called, and texted, and left voice messages. Even Jongdae had texted to see if he was okay, worried about him not annoying him at all since the previous day. Baekhyun took a deep breath, determined to deal with this as an adult, and ideally not even cry in the process.
</p><p>
He started with the texts. And they were nice, way nicer than he deserved, and that made him feel even worse than he had. Chanyeol wanted to talk, to clarify things, but said he liked him still, always had, and sorry if that made him uncomfortable. 
</p><p>
That was too much, and Baekhyun was back inside his covers, pressing his face to his pillow and wanting to forget the world. He had made the most perfect, amazing, loving boy in the whole universe even consider the possibility of Baekhyun not only not wanting to date the fuck out of him, but also being uncomfortable about it.
</p><p>
He decided that he wasn't strong enough to stomach actually hearing Chanyeol's voice telling him all those things, so he deleted the calls and ignored the voice messages, texting Jongdae that he was fine before locking his phone once again and pulling up his laptop, intending to drown himself in the saddest, tropiest, worst done drama he could possibly find online and cry himself into a sad nap.
</p><p>
But when his laptop finally powered on, he realized he'd last left it on Loey's profile, like the sad, sad pervert he was.
</p><p>
Just when he was about to close the lid again, deciding he could cry himself to sleep without the help of any drama, a new post caught his eye. It was from around an hour ago, and Baekhyun would've probably gotten the notification if he hadn't been avoiding his phone like the plague.
</p><p>
It was short, just a couple of lines of Loey telling his followers that he'd be going live later that afternoon. In exactly seven minutes, Baekhyun realized.
</p><p>
He considered turning the laptop off anyway, pretending that he wasn't dying to see how Chanyeol was doing for a whole minute before accepting the sad reality that was his life and propping himself up a little better so he could look at his screen without straining his neck.
</p><p>
When only two minutes remained until the set start of the live stream, he got the first notification he had in a while, his eyes involuntarily trailing to the screen.
</p><p>
It was Loey.
</p><p>
&gt; 14:28
</p><p>
<i>hope youre watching</i>
</p><p>
That made his heart stutter and his throat tighten (and his dick twitch which, not the time).
</p><p>
Those few minutes before the stream dragged like never before, to the point that Baekhyun had to talk himself out of just noping out of the site more times that he'd like to admit.
</p><p>
But, the moment it finally started, all coherent thought simply left him, replaced with the same basal need he always felt whenever he tuned into Loey's videos.
</p><p>
Except, this time it was a thousand times worse, because Loey, Chanyeol, was wearing lingerie.
</p><p>
The camera had been slow to focus, Loey's room (the room Baekhyun had seen hundreds of times by now, both through his screen and in real life, sitting there playing video games or talking or taking a nap) coming onto view once the countdown was over, and Loey showing up a moment later.
</p><p>
Loey was talking now, saying his usual intro, but Baekhyun still couldn't tear his eyes away from him. Because he was wearing a baby doll. And stockings, with garthers. And a whole lot of lace, and Baekhyun was going to die.
</p><p>
Because, Loey was wearing lingerie, and his brain couldn't process it.
</p><p>
He ran his eyes through his body, hungrily taking in the way the pale blue lace hugged Loey's body, making the strong looking muscles seem almost delicate, just sheer enough that Baekhyun could clearly see his dark nipples through the top, and his abs, and follow his happy trail into a pair of panties that Baekhyn suddenly wanted to tear apart with his teeth.
</p><p>
There was also a garther belt, fuck. Loey's waist, oh so many times part of Baekhyun's deepest fantasies, was perfectly framed by the belt, elastics straining to hold up a pair of white stockings to the top of his thighs.
</p><p>
Baekhyun was finally able to tear his eyes away when Loey chuckled, long, gorgeous fingers going down to play with the top of his stockings.
</p><p>
"I thought I'd try something new today," Loey was saying, pulling the fabric away from his skin and letting it snap back softly a couple of times, almost distractedly, like he didn't know he was driving Baekhyun crazy. "What do you guys think?"
</p><p>
Comments flooded Loey's feed even faster than they had before, an almost dizzying wall of compliments and obscene suggestions.
</p><p>
Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from leaving his own comment.
</p><p>
&gt; corgibutt04
</p><p>
<i>beautiful</i>
</p><p>
Loey sat back from where he'd been leaning closer to his laptop, a playful smirk on his lips that made Baekhyun squirm. His eyes, visible through his mask (he'd started wearing it more and more when it became obvious how much easier hiding his face like that would be, not having to worry about angles and how much the camera captured. Baekhyun would never stop being grateful for it) full of mirth.
</p><p>
"Oh, there you are," he said, and Baekhyun had to try his fucking hardest not to feel like he was talking about him. Because he wasn't, it was just a coincidence, and Loey was just playing with his audience, "I guess we can finally get started now, don't you think?"
</p><p>
"You see," he started, settling himself on the bed and casually spreading his legs wider, so the camera had perfect view of his thighs and his silk panties, "Remember the guy I told you guys about?" he asked, and Baekhyun literally stopped breathing. 
</p><p>
Comments once again flooded his feed, but Loey paid them no mind before answering his own question, "Well, he's being super dumb, and oblivious, so I'm doing this to see if I can get his attention," his hand began trailing throught the exposed skin at the top of his thigh before stopping abruptly, Loey winking at the camera before leaning closer to fake whisper, "You guys just get to watch me as well."
</p><p>
And just like that began what soon became the longest, most painful, sexiest hour Baekhyun had ever had to endure.
</p><p>
Because boy, did Loey draw things out.
</p><p>
He started by settling himself in bed, back against the mount of pillows he'd placed on his bed, chatting with his viewers and answering random questions as he ran his hand through his chest, his stomach and thighs, the tattoos on his arms (which had been Baekhyun’s weakness from day one) shifting with the movement, unhurriedly to the point of being painfully slow even to watch.
</p><p>
His position left nothing to the imagination, hundreds watching the way his dick slowly began to twitch, how sensitive he was when his fingers grazed the top of his inner thigh, how his muscles tensed when he got too close to a nipple.
</p><p>
When his breath hitched for the first time, Baekhyun realized he'd been gripping his laptop until his knuckles were white, shaking his hands but refusing to get them into his pants. If Loey was going to make this as long as he seemed to want to, Baekhyun wanted to last with him. 
</p><p>
Besides, a small part of his brain (the one still not burnt out by how turned on he was) whispered, things between them were rough, and he didn't exactly deserve to get off to him today.
</p><p>
Loey had finally grown a tad more impatient, dragging his nails across one of his nipples, over the soft-looking lace, hips stuttering for a moment until he visibly forced himself to take a breath and hold back, going back to tug at it until the bud was stiff and red, even more visible through the fabric than before.
</p><p>
Once he was satisfied with his handiwork he turned to the other one, this time sucking on his fingers (did Baekhyun mention he was going to die? Because he was. Because when Loey pulled the fingers out of his mouth, his next breath came out a breathy moan, lips shiny with spit and a strand of saliva dripping obscenely from his fingers) before maneuvering to get his hand under his top.
</p><p>
Which seemed to be harder than he'd expected, if his frustrated moan as the delicate fabric refused to cooperate was anything to go by. The sigh he let out when he was finally able to get his hand against his skin, though, went directly to Baekhyun's folder of the best sounds Chanyeol had ever made.
</p><p>
He was gentler on himself this time around, allowing the pads of his fingers to circle his nipple over and over again, at first almost delicately, before applying more and more pressure, until he was squirming on the bed, panties tight and bottom lip bitten bright red.
</p><p>
He threw his head back as he finally stopped teasing his nipples, hands caressing every bit of skin he could reach as he took a breath, smiling to himself before speaking to the camera for the first time in a while. 
</p><p>
"Do you guys think he's even watching?" he let one of his hands follow the lines of his neck, trailing up to his jaw before biting his thumb playfully, his other hand slowly trailing to the lower part of his belly, playing with the hem of his panties.
</p><p>
"I'm pretty sure he is. I mean," his voice caught as he finally (finally finally finally) got his hand on his dick, palming himself through the fabric, "how could he not, if this is what he's missing?"
</p><p>
He spent a moment like that, head thrown against his headboard, fingers now alternating between tugging and petting his hair, his other hand still on top of his dick, hard and wetting the fabric at the tip, without making a move to allow himself any more pleasure than that.
</p><p>
And then he suddenly sat up on his knees, legs spread wide open as he practically crawled closer to the laptop, the effects of all the ways he'd touched himself since the start of the live stream clear as day. He looked absolutely breathtaking.
</p><p>
"Oh, I have an idea," he said, the coy smile he sometimes wore going straight to Baekhyun's dick, "What if I text him? Right now?"
</p><p>
Baekhyun held his breath so much he was afraid he was gonna pass out, instead diverting his attention to the comment section. While some regular viewers he recognized from previous live streams seemed mildly invested and curious about this sort of romantic development of things, a few commenters were being rude about it, Loey paying them no mind as he sat back on his knees, reaching towards his nightstand for his phone.
</p><p>
He fumbled with it, a reminder that he was still extremely turned on, if the way the wet patch on the panties kept growing was anything to go by.
</p><p>
When Baekhyun's phone vibrated from the pillow beside him, he jumped so much he almost dropped his laptop.
</p><p>
It was Chanyeol.
</p><p>
&gt; 15:16
</p><p>
<i>any requests?</i>
</p><p>
Baekhyun's brain screeched to a halt, before starting up again, going into overtime. If Chanyeol, as himself, not from Loey's account, sent him, Baekhyun, not corgibutt04, a text asking for requests, because he knew that he was watching... it not only meant that he was in fact talking about Baekhyun when he referred to his crush, but, more pressingly and much, much more confusing in the relief it gave him, Chanyeol knew that he knew who he was. Had probably known for a long time and <i>God</i>, how had Baekhyun been such an idiot?
</p><p>
With his own hands shaking, he sent only one text back before placing his phone by his laptop.
</p><p>
&lt; 15:18
</p><p>
<i>fuck. so many</i>
</p><p>
He got to see Chanyeol's face when he got the text, the way his eyes lit up even behind the mask and how his shoulders lost the bit of tension they had accumulated in the time Baekhyun had taken to respond. Chanyeol was so fucking beautiful, and Baekhyun was going to make sure that he knew how fucking much he wanted him. How much he loved him.
</p><p>
So, he opened corgibutt04's private chat with Loey, the sad, depressing messages from the night before even more ridiculous with the context he now had.
</p><p>
<i>hey gorgeous</i>
</p><p>
Loey's laptop made a sound and Chanyeol's eyes snapped from where they'd been glued to his phone. His smile widened almost impossibly, tilting his head enticingly as he peered back at the message.
</p><p>
Baekhyun's body reacted to that smile as if it was a drug, no longer feeling shaky but just hot all over with need.
</p><p>
<i>you look so fucking good</i>
</p><p>
Loey tossed his phone to the side, sitting on his ankles with his knees spread, hand once again going to palm himself.
</p><p>
<i>so pretty in that lingerie, just for me</i>
</p><p>
Baekhyun could tell the exact moment he read his message, a low whine leaving his throat, and he'd never felt so powerful in his life, seeing the reaction he got from him.
</p><p>
"Just for you," he said, breathy and high. The hand on his dick was growing insistent, running his fingers more and more along the lines of it, pausing to press the palm against the base over the fabric.
</p><p>
"Please, I need-" his other hand was gripping the sheets, going back to his chest to pinch his still sensitive nipples for a moment before hissing from the slight sting, hips stuttering, "Please. What do you-?"
</p><p>
<i>touch yourself for me baby</i>
</p><p>
<i>you've been so good so far</i>
</p><p>
<i>so patient</i>
</p><p>
<i>i'm gonna make you feel good now, okay?</i>
</p><p>
Loey was having a hard time keeping his eyes open to read the messages, head tilted back and squinting through his heavy leaded eyes and the fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat.
</p><p>
"Yes. Please. Whatever-"
</p><p>
<i>let me see you</i>
</p><p>
<i>so so pretty</i>
</p><p>
<i>look at yourself</i>
</p><p>
<i>you're such a mess already and we haven't even started</i>
</p><p>
Every message was like a punch to Chanyeol’s gut, making him grow more and more restless, more desperate with need. Baekhyun could tell, and, as much as he wanted to drag this out, make Loey beg for it and watch him squirm, knowing hundreds of other people were getting off on this but that Chanyeol trusted only Baekhyun to actually make him shiver with pleasure, he didn't have the heart to make him wait any longer. There'd be other times.
</p><p>
<i>those are really nice panties</i>
</p><p>
Loey's next breath was a mixture between a moan and a chuckle.
</p><p>
<i>i would love to fuck you in them</i>
</p><p>
<i>make them all dirty</i>
</p><p>
<i>and then take them off with my teeth and fuck you again</i>
</p><p>
Loey groaned, nodding so quickly Baekhyun was afraid he'd hurt himself, his hand finally reaching under the fabric and pulling his dick out, "Yes, let's do that, let's-" he whined again, shoulders dropping as he quickened the pace of his hand.
</p><p>
<i>but not today</i>
</p><p>
<i>take them off for me, okay baby?</i>
</p><p>
<i>i wanna see you</i>
</p><p>
Loey slowed down his hand, taking a couple of whiny breaths before letting his dick go, shaking himself out of his daze and trying to take his panties off.
</p><p>
Which, of course, was harder than it looked.
</p><p>
Because Loey's outfit, as mind-blowingly hot as it was, wasn't exactly practical.
</p><p>
Watching the moment Chanyeol realised that he'd have to take the garter belt off to remove them, whining frustratedly was enough to make Baekhyun laugh, a dumb sense of fondness for this man running through his veins and almost being enough to distract him from the fact he was so turned on he physically ached.
</p><p>
<i>relax, im not going anywhere</i>
</p><p>
Loey made a face at the camera (at <i>him</i>) before unclasping the belt, thinking for a moment before removing the garters and leaving the high socks on, and lastly shimming out of the panties.
</p><p>
He looked downright sinful. The top of his baby doll still on, albeit a bit crooked from how much he'd moved, fabric stretched from playing with his nipples, his hair a mess and socks already beginning to slide down his long legs, the visible half of his face and his neck a pretty pink, matching the color of his dick, hard and heavy and leaking against his stomach, dirting the lace and making Baekhyun's mouth downright water.
</p><p>
<i>fuck you're so fucking hot</i>
</p><p>
<i>i want you to fuck my mouth so much</i>
</p><p>
Loey's next sigh sounded a lot like his name.
</p><p>
<i>what do you wanna do now baby?</i>
</p><p>
<i>wanna rut against your hand until you come?</i>
</p><p>
<i>dirty your pretty little baby doll?</i>
</p><p>
Chanyeol groaned again.
</p><p>
<i>or do you want something inside you?</i>
</p><p>
<i>your fingers?</i>
</p><p>
<i>one of your toys?</i>
</p><p>
"Th- that. Yeah B- that. Please."
</p><p>
<i>okay baby, whatever you want</i>
</p><p>
<i>grab your phone for me</i>
</p><p>
Baekhyun saw the way Loey was slower to respond, almost dizzy with how turned on he was. It was clear he wasn't going to be able to read the messages on the screen for much longer.
</p><p>
So, Baekhyun grabbed his own phone, going directly to their chat.
</p><p>
<i>you still with me, gorgeous?</i>
</p><p>
Loey nodded, biting his lip and kind of waving his phone to the camera. Baekhyun distantly wondered how this whole thing looked to everyone else watching, but he didn't think any of his viewers would complain about Loey half naked and flustered out of his mind.
</p><p>
<i>good boy</i>
</p><p>
He didn't miss the shudder that went through Chanyeol at the praise.
</p><p>
<i>turn around for me now, yes?</i>
</p><p>
<i>back to the camera, put your phone where you can see it</i>
</p><p>
Loey did just that, shuffling in already shaky legs until the broad expanse of his shoulders and back were perfectly captured by the camera, his perfect (if not a bit flat) ass and the back of his thighs looking as enticing as ever. He got a bit closer to the camera as well, Baekhyun assumed so that the microphone still caught his voice, and placed his phone in the bed in front of him.
</p><p>
<i>just like that</i>
</p><p>
<i>you look so beautiful yeol</i>
</p><p>
<i>so pretty and all mine</i>
</p><p>
Loey trembled with want, his glutes clenching so hard Baekyun's dick jumped at the sight, "Yours. All yours please Baek."
</p><p>
It was Baekhyun's turn to shudder, hearing his name said like that, all breathy and reverent. From his Loey's, his Chanyeol's mouth.
</p><p>
Loey suddenly laughed, all ragged and breathy, "Oh, I have a surprise. I almost forgot."
</p><p>
He leaned forward then, resting his weight in one of his elbows as he used his other hand to spread his cheeks apart, giving the camera a perfect view of where he was plugged and red, muscle fluttering when he ran the tip of his finger across the stretched rim.
</p><p>
Baekhyun's breath caught in his throat, heart stuttering.
</p><p>
As a regular viewer of Loey's, he knew that butt plug <i>extremely</i> well. It was Chanyeol's favorite, thick enough that it was a slightly painful but terribly rewarding stretch, but just the right length to barely graze his prostate, constantly teasing him to tears but not enough to give him any relief.
</p><p>
Loey had spent hours on camera plugged and touching himself, and today Baekhyun was there to help him with that.
</p><p>
<i>fuck yeol</i>
</p><p>
<i>you've been plugged this whole time?</i>
</p><p>
<i>no wonder you've been so on edge</i>
</p><p>
<i>you've been such a good boy</i>
</p><p>
Chanyeol pressed against the base of the plug at that, knees shaking as he slumped forward.
</p><p>
<i>can you play with it a little? for me?</i>
</p><p>
Baekhyun could see the way he shifted his weight, placing his shoulder against the bed so he could reach out with both his hands, one keeping himself open while the other one shakily gripped the base of the toy, shallowly pulling it in and out.
</p><p>
The effect on him was almost immediate, a whole body shudder running through him, a deep groan filling the room. But his face was too far from the camera, concealed by his position, and Baekhyun suddenly ached with the need to see him, to take in his expressions, to hear his voice closer.
</p><p>
<i>you're doing so great</i>
</p><p>
<i>make yourself feel good</i>
</p><p>
Loey laughed breathily, twisting the plug, shuddering again at the filthy wet noises, at the way the warm lube was beginning to leak from his hole into his thighs.
</p><p>
Baekhyun couldn't take it any longer.
</p><p>
<i>can i call you?</i>
</p><p>
<i>please</i>
</p><p>
<i>i wanna see your face</i>
</p><p>
Loey began nodding even before Baekhyun finished his last text, and then Baekhyun was pressing the videocall symbol and Chanyeol's phone was vibrating on camera and then fuck, he was face to face with the guy he maybe loved, one of his best friends, the person he'd lusted over for such a long time.
</p><p>
"Hi," he said, almost reverently, aware that he looked like a total mess but sure that Chanyeol wouldn't care.
</p><p>
"Hi," Chanyeol whispered back, broken and too low to be caught by the camera, "how's the show going?" he joked, slightly undermined by the way Baekhyun could see the way he almost fell apart when one movement of the plug made it brush against his prostate.
</p><p>
"Amazing, show stopping, spectacular," he smiled, "the best fucking ever 10/10 would recommend."
</p><p>
Chanyeol's laugh turned into a groan halfway, eyes shut and mouth open, and Baekhyun swallowed.
</p><p>
"Do you wanna take your plug off, sweetheart? Or are you good like this?"
</p><p>
"Off. Off, yeah."
</p><p>
"Go on, then."
</p><p>
Baekhyun saw him brace himself, mouth going slack in pleasure on the screen of his phone while he pulled slow and steady on the plug on his laptop screen. He wished Chanyeol would take his mask off, wished he could see all of his face, but he knew it wasn’t practical right now, that any wrong movement would have Chanyeol’s identity unwillingly exposed. 
</p><p>
Besides, he was aware of how extremely privileged he was, how this was straight out of his deepest, horniest fantasies. He intended to savour every single second of it.
</p><p>
Loey's hole fluttered, uncomfortably empty, so red and wet, and Baekhyun had never hated the two blocks separating their apartments more than in this moment.
</p><p>
"That's it, good boy," Chanyeol groaned at his voice, so Baekhyun, throat dry and voice rough, kept going, "You look so good I don't even have words for it. One day I'm going to take my phone to bed, and I'm going to take so many pictures and videos of how beautiful you look to me, all spread open and ready for me to fuck," he didn't know where he was going, so turned on that thinking was a burden, but Chanyeol seemed to like it, groaning and rubbing his thighs together. "But now, let's get you to come, ok love?"
</p><p>
Chanyeol whined, nodding against the bed.
</p><p>
"You want your fingers? Or that pretty little dildo of yours, the glittery one?" Baekhyun teased, pleased when Chanyeol managed a smile through his groan.
</p><p>
"The dildo was the plan but-" he got the tip of his index finger inside himself, pulling the muscle slightly open (what a show-off) before burying it to the knuckle, "I don't think I'm gonna last till then."
</p><p>
"Next time, then," Baekhyun said, eyes fixed on his laptop screen, watching Chanyeol get a finger in and out of himself, twisting it almost lazily but not putting any pressure to it, "when I'm there. I'll finger you until you cry, all wet and whiny and writhing against my fingers, and then I'll fuck you with it until you come."
</p><p>
Chanyeol groaned deep down in his chest, adding a second finger. He seemed to be past the ability to make words, only nodding and groaning as he added yet another finger, stretched enough from the plug.
</p><p>
He started fucking himself with his fingers in earnest then, Baekhyun's voice a constant stream of praises, of nonsense, telling him how good he looked, what a good boy he was, how much Baekhyun liked him, how much he'd like to fuck him, how he'd do it. How good he'd make him feel. 
</p><p>
"Baek I'm- I'm close, please, I'm-" Chanyeol whined, his wrist snapping harder and harder as he fought to reach deeper into himself.
</p><p>
"Come on, then. You've been such a good boy, you've lasted for so long, touching yourself in that pretty lingerie, all plugged up for me," he encouraged, out of breath and feeling his heartbeat in his ears.
</p><p>
It only took Chanyeol a flick of his wrist, a crook of his fingers, thrusting his hips back and then he was coming, shuddering all over, come dripping from his barely visible, barely touched dick, as he kept thrusting into himself shallowly, mouth slack and drooling slightly, eyes shut blissfully, until he'd milked himself dry, another shudder running through his body as he reached oversensitivity, taking his fingers out and half-heartedly cleaning them in the soiled sheets.
</p><p>
He looked like a mess, baby doll plastered to his sweaty back, socks already under his knees from all the rustling. He remained in his position, weight against his shoulders in a way that would probably hurt like hell later, propping himself up on tired knees.
</p><p>
Baekhyun hadn't come yet, although he was desperate to, but getting to watch this, to watch Chanyeol pleasure himself into orgasm, not just as Loey's viewer but as his partner in this, to watch him come out of it in increments, the side of his face squished against his mattress as Baekhyun mumbled sweet nothings through the phone, was the best thing that had ever happened to him.
</p><p>
"Come over? Please?" was the first thing Chanyeol said, after a while of nothing but tired pants and pleasured sighs. His voice was low enough not to be caught by the laptop, as it had for most of their conversation, but Baekhyun still heard him loud and clear through the rush of blood in his ears.
</p><p>
"Of course. Of course I will. I'll wait for you to wrap up the stream, though."
</p><p>
Chanyeol laughed, pushing himself so that he was on his side, sort of flopping towards the laptop.
</p><p>
"Well, everyone, that's it," he said, spreading himself tantalizingly on the bed so that his audience could see the mess he'd made of himself, the baby doll sticky with cum and mask askew on his face, "I hoped you enjoyed this new experiment of mine. I'm sure you can tell that I did," he sighed contentedly, reminding his viewers of ways to support him before finally cutting the stream.
</p><p>
Baekhyun blinked at the black screen for a moment, as if confused about what had just happened, before Chanyeol's voice called from the phone.
</p><p>
"So, are you coming over or what?"
</p><p>
The details between then and Baekhyun standing in front of Chanyeol's apartment were fuzzy at best. He was aware that he was still wearing the sweats and ratty t-shirt he had worn to sleep, and that he was still pretty hard, but at least he was wearing shoes and a big overcoat, so he probably hadn't scandalized anyone while running the two blocks separating them.
</p><p>
He knocked quickly, and then Chanyeol was opening the door and letting him in, only pausing to shut it close before pressing him against it.
</p><p>
"Hi," he said, and Baekhyun distantly noticed he'd taken the mask and lingerie off, and was now wearing a soft, gray t-shirt, and boxers. That didn't make him look any less hot in his eyes.
</p><p>
"Hey," Baekhyun said back, a little breathless, both from his run there and from having Chanyeol so close to him.
</p><p>
Chanyeol smiled, bright and beautiful and right there, and then they were kissing. It was nothing more than a press of lips at first, almost uncomfortable from the way they were both still sort of smiling, but then Baekyun tilted his head a fraction, pulling Chanyeol closer by his shirt and pushing back against him and-
</p><p>
<i>Oh</i>.
</p><p>
Chanyeol's mouth was warm against his, pliant but firm, lips as soft as they'd always looked. And this. <i>This</i> was what Baekhyun had dreamed about this whole time, what he was afraid he'd lost the night before, almost a lifetime ago.
</p><p>
He hummed a little, letting his lips fall open a fraction, and Chanyeol eagerly pressed a kiss to his lower lip, sucking on it almost teasingly before slotting their lips together. He pulled back a moment later, kissing first the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, then just right beneath his ear. 
</p><p>
Baekhyun whined petulantly, unable to hold back his smile when he felt Chanyeol's smirk against the side of his neck, before releasing his grip on his shirt, smoothing the material distractedly before raising his hand to Chanyeol's cheek, cupping his face almost lovingly before tugging him up, redirecting him to where he wanted him the most.
</p><p>
When Chanyeol's lips met his again, the kiss was no longer as sweet and longing as it had been just a moment before. Chanyeol pressed him against the door in earnest, Baekhyun's head thrown back, one hand still on his face but the other gripping his shoulder, hoisting himself up so that he could have some sort of leverage. Chanyeol's tongue was hot and insistent, overwhelming in the best of ways. He kissed Baekhyun like he was hungry for it, like he'd wanted to do this for as long as Baekhyun had.
</p><p>
And Baekhyun was slowly but surely losing his mind. Chanyeol's hands were on his hips, keeping him pressed back against the door, thumb slowly caressing the skin just under his t-shirt. He was getting lightheaded, and when Chanyeol once again left his lips to turn to his neck, the relief only lasted for a moment, until he began to kiss the tender skin there, trailing his lips from his jaw to his shoulder lightly, before pausing to nip at his collarbone, sucking until he was sure a mark was beginning to bloom.
</p><p>
And then, Chanyeol slotted a knee between his legs, and Baekhyun would have fallen if it wasn't for the door at his back and Chanyeol pressed against him.
</p><p>
"You're hard already," Chanyeol commented, all fake nonchalance, but Baekhyun could hear the question in his voice, the wonder when he pressed harder against him and a breathy moan left Baekhyun.
</p><p>
He made some sort of noise of ascent, trying to regain some sort of coherent thought when Chanyeol's mouth was still on him, "I’ve been hard this whole time,” he chuckled, breathless, “Didn’t get to come earlier. Too distracted watching you."
</p><p>
It was Chanyeol's turn to hum, giving another sharp nip to his jaw that made Baekhyun’s eyes roll back before he was facing him again, lips close enough to taste but staying cruelly just slightly out of reach, "Let me make it up for you," he said, tone playful again, and Baekhyun almost protested that he had been fully satisfied just by watching Chanyeol get off while talking to him, when Chanyeol continued, "Let me blow you?" and all coherent thought left Baekhyun's mind once again.
</p><p>
"I- Yeah. Fuck, yes. If you want to, yes."
</p><p>
Chanyeol laughed, finally capturing his lips again, running the tip of his tongue along the edge of his lips before pulling him into an even deeper kiss, as if he wanted to steal every bit of oxygen out of him.
</p><p>
And then he was pulling away, falling to his knees in a swift move. 
</p><p>
His hand had gone to the hem of Baekhyun's sweatpants when Baekhyun made a noise of protest, hand reaching out to stop him. Chanyeol paused, looking back at him questioningly.
</p><p>
Baekhyun blushed, feeling suddenly dumb, "It's just. The floor is hard and- your knees. And you're probably tired from earlier?"
</p><p>
Chanyeol gaped at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles, forehead resting against Baekhyun's hip. Baekhyun himself couldn't help but laugh watching him, carding a hand through his hair and feeling the last bit of tension leave his body.
</p><p>
"Bed?" Chanyeol said when he could finally breathe again, barely waiting for Baekhyun's nod before pushing himself up, helping Baekhyun take his coat off while he struggled to get rid off his sneakers without stumbling, and then grabbing his hand and pulling him deeper into the apartment, into the very room Baekhyun had just seen on his laptop screen.
</p><p>
Chanyeol pulled the covers of his freshly made bed off before lightly placing Baekhyun against the pillows, settling on top of him and kissing him once again.
</p><p>
Despite the situation, despite their position, the kiss was slow and tender, but deep enough to have warmth running through Baekhyun's veins, to make him squirm against the bed and push his hips off to meet Chanyeol's. Chanyeol indulged him for a moment, letting him grind against him until a groan stuck at the back of his throat, and then pulling away, giving him one last kiss before making his way down his body, lifting his shirt slightly to nip playfully at his navel before letting the fabric fall again, focusing his attention on where his sweatpants were obviously tented.
</p><p>
Chanyeol palmed him over the pants as he licked the area just over the sweats, kissing and sucking until Baekhyun was telling him to go on or he would come before Chanyeol even got his mouth on him. After all, he <i>had</i> been hard for an almost inhuman amount of time. He wasn't going to last long anyway.
</p><p>
Chanyeol chuckled, mumbling an almost breathy <i>bossy</i> before finally pulling his pants off, all the way until he could throw them somewhere behind him.
</p><p>
And then he settled between Baekhyun's legs, hand wrapped around the top of his thigh, and that was the beginning of the end for Baekhyun.
</p><p>
Chanyeol sucked dick like he did pretty much everything in his life: with enthusiasm and dedication. And fuck, if that wasn't a turn on.
</p><p>
Sensing that Baekhyun wasn't going to last long, he cut straight to the chase, jerking him off a couple of times before liking a long strip from base to tip, wrapping his lips around the tip and pressing his tongue to the slit like he wanted Baekhyun to die or something. Which Baekhyun was very, very vocal about.
</p><p>
One arm over his eyes and the other attempting to distract himself by playing with Chanyeol's hair, Baekhyun tried his best not to snap his hips up, not to tug Chanyeol's hair too much (until Chanyeol himself removed the hand that was holding his hips down to grab the one on his hair, pulling it once and hoping Baekhyun had taken the not-so-subtle hint. He had) and mumbling nonsense about how good his mouth felt and how good Chanyeol in general was.
</p><p>
Not his most lucid commentary, to be honest.
</p><p>
But, to be fair, by then Chanyeol was practically deep-throating him, occasionally pulling off to lick around the head before sinking back down, his hand caressing every bit of Baekhyun's skin he could reach, from his stomach to his thighs, to that time he pressed against his perineum and Baekhyun almost passed out and came at the same time.
</p><p>
Unsurprisingly, soon enough he couldn't take any more, even if he'd done his best to hold back, the feeling of Chanyeol's mouth on him the best thing he'd ever felt. He tried to pull Chanyeol off with a warning, only for him to take him deeper and suck one last time, swallowing around him.
</p><p>
And then Baekhyun was gone.
</p><p>
He came back in bits and pieces, with Chanyeol cleaning him with a warm towel, blinking as Chanyeol settled besides him, smelling of sex and mouthwash, and pulled until Baekhyun was practically lying half on top of him.
</p><p>
"What about you?" he finally slurred, already half asleep but not wanting to leave Chanyeol hanging. Chanyeol, who just laughed and told him he was still good from earlier, and that they should nap before anything else.
</p><p>
After they had woken up (and had sex again. And ordered food) they finally sat to talk. 
</p><p>
&lt;br&gt;
Well, sat wasn’t exactly the right word, seeing as Baekhyun was still sprawled half on top of Chanyeol, which really didn’t leave him much room to hide other than the back of the couch they were now located in when he finally realized just how truly dumb he’d been.
</p><p>
Because Chanyeol had known he knew <i>since the day they met</i>, and they could have been doing this for months!
</p><p>
“I mean, it’s not everyday someone stares at your tattoo for a whole minute looking like they were both about to pop a boner and have an aneurism,” Chanyeol joked, gently pulling Baekhyun’s hands from his face, “I figured you were a fan,” he said with a shit-eating grin that made Baekhyun want to kiss him again.
</p><p>
“But why didn’t you say anything?” he whined, aware of how childish he sounded, “I’ve been angsting over betraying your trust and hating myself for <i>months</i>.”
</p><p>
Chanyeol got serious at that, sitting a little so that he could actually look him in the eye, “Honestly? I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. When we first met, I was only hoping you weren’t some sort of creep who’d tell everyone you’d found me, but then nothing happened and you kept coming into the shop and being cool about it,” he held his hand, lacing and unlacing their fingers in some sort of nervous habit. 
</p><p>
“And then we became friends and then something more than friends and you didn’t care about me being Loey, and you seemed to like me, so I thought it’d be funny if you found out through Loey that I knew that you knew, but you weren’t taking my hints.”
</p><p>
“I only realized something else was going on last night, when you kept saying you didn’t deserve me or some shit. And then kept hating on yourself from the corgibutt account,” he continued, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you felt bad about it.”
</p><p>
Baekhyun made a noise of protest, “You don’t get to be sorry, I was the oblivious one. I’m the one who has to be sorry. About everything. And about last night. Which, for the record, really sucked.”
</p><p>
“Shush, you were just trying to be considerate of my feelings. And of my… consent? I don’t know.”
</p><p>
Baekhyun laughed then, feeling lighter than he had in months, and settled back against Chanyeol’s chest. 
</p><p>
He only lasted a moment in peaceful silence before he had to go and break it.
</p><p>
“So, we’re boyfriends now, right?”
</p><p>
Chanyeol’s kiss was the only answer he needed.
</p><p>
((It was a couple of months later, when they were hanging out in Baekhyun’s apartment with Jongdae, when the subject finally came up.
</p><p>
And by came up, Baekhyun means that, after a couple of rounds of their usual banter (to which Chanyeol had seamlessly inserted himself even before they’d gotten together, to Baekhyun’s delight and Jongdae’s endless amusement), Jongdae’s eyes had gotten that evil glint they sometimes did.
</p><p>
 “Ah,” he’d said theatrically, and Baekhyun had immediately known what he was going to say, rolling his eyes but not protesting, which Jongdae took as a green light to go ahead, “I’m so glad our little Baekhyunnie now has a boyfriend.”
</p><p>
Chanyeol, who didn’t know Jongdae as well as he did yet but could still guess something was going on from his little shit energy, only hummed, sneaking a glance at his boyfriend and smiling when he saw his fake annoyance.
</p><p>
Jongdae continued, “You know, before you came along, he had this huuuuge crush in this other guy...” by now, Chanyeol was barely containing his smirk, “What was his name, Baek?”
</p><p>
Baekhyun cleared his throat, clearly holding back laughter, “Loey.”
</p><p>
“Oh, that’s right. Has he told you about him, Chanyeol?”
</p><p>
Chanyeol finally couldn’t hold it back any longer, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Baekhyun was laughing, too, Jongdae looking mildly amused but mostly confused.
</p><p>
It was a couple of minutes later when they finally calmed down long enough that they didn’t burst into giggles whenever they looked at each other, when Chanyeol finally answered his question.
</p><p>
“Oh, I know everything about Loey. Probably more than anyone ever.”  
</p><p>
“Oh. Are you a… fan, too?”
</p><p>
Baekhyun groaned, “Oh my god, you’re so fucking dense, Dae.”
</p><p>
“I’m not!”
</p><p>
“Loey is literally Yeol backwards, you idiot!”
</p><p>
Jongdae paused, gaping at his best friend before going back to stare at Chanyeol, speechless for the first time in his life.
</p><p>
And then he was screaming at them, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun had once again dissolved into peals of laughter.
</p><p>
Baekhyun’s life was so, so good.))
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>